


new game

by 46degreesnew



Series: Jovember 2018 [6]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Joven is a Panicked Gay, Julian is a Cheesy Ass Bitch, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i love my gay dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46degreesnew/pseuds/46degreesnew
Summary: julian needed a player 2 to play their new game with





	new game

Julian and Joven weren’t a flashy couple, despite Julian being the most extra person in the universe. The proposal happened one warm Sunday afternoon 6 months after Joven’s graduation from his masters in Journalism and Julian’s debut as a theatre actor. They were playing video games on the couch when Julian suddenly put the game on pause and faced Joven in all his shirtless glory.

“B’at mo pinause?” Joven whined, pouting. “Ready na ‘ko, e!”

Julian chuckled and leaned forward to give him a kiss on top of his nose.

“Cute mo,” Julian muttered as he reached for the small velvet box next to his thigh.

“Shh,” Joven said, turning back to the TV.

“Uy, ano, uh, bumili ako ng bagong game,” Joven turned back to Julian, excitement sparkling in his brown eyes. Julian popped the box open with one hand and brought it into view. “Will you be my player 2?”

Joven’s eyes widened as they zeroed on the silver ring in the velvet box.

“J-julian, ano’ng klaseng game ‘yan?” Joven shakily asked as tears sprung to his eyes.

“Life together until the end?” Julian offered with a grin, taking the ring out of the box.

“Game,” Joven said, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

Joyful tears slipped down Julian’s cheeks. He laughed, slipping the ring on Joven’s ring finger. Crying again, Joven wrapped his arms around Julian’s waist and kept mumbling ‘I do’ under his breath, making more tears stream down Julian’s face.

“I fucking love you, Joven.” “I love you a lot more than that, Julian.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was surprising how Julian planned the whole trip to Denmark himself, considering he’s a spontaneous little bean who loved making unplanned trips everywhere. The couple got married in Copenhagen and proceeded to have their honeymoon in the Netherlands. Amsterdam was pretty (but Julian thought Joven was prettier). When they returned to Manila, things went back to normal. Joven would write for several companies, Julian would perform several shows in a day. They’d buy their groceries together and play video games. At times, they weren’t in a good place but they always made up at the end of the day. Life wasn’t as easy as one would think it would be, but spending your life with people who love you without a doubt, it’s all a cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII i enjoyed writing this kahit maiksi lang hehehehe i hope yall like it UwU 
> 
> twt is 46degreesnew
> 
> imma keep this short kasi ansakit ng ulo ko :( umiyak ako dahil sa last episode ng while you were sleeping HJSHJHSJH
> 
> stay hydrated!


End file.
